The Sick Tigress
by Elkpelt the Wolf-Chalk
Summary: "Gently nudging the paper aside after knocking, he was met with a series of awful sounding groans in the dark bedroom. A single candle fought for dominance over the night feebly and like the weak candle he was met with the sight of a even more feeble tiger curled into a ball on her bed..." [Tigress/Po] /One-Shot/
**Author's Note:** I apologize if they seem OOC, I'm still learning how to get into their heads. Anyway, shameless fluff ahead, also no idea when this takes place so use your imagination. No spoilers also~ ...I swear I'll update _Never Alone_ soon.

* * *

It was a terrible winter in the Valley of Peace, it seemed like every day there was a snow storm assaulting the inhabitants. As a result the Furious Five and Po were sent to offer assistance anyway they could, unfortunately with how brutal the storms got as the weeks passed the masters were pushed to their limits. Rest was a luxury now that they forgot existed, Po couldn't recall what a nice warm bed felt like.

Tigress, out of all of them, was the one to fall, suddenly collapsing into the snow during repairs. She'd been wheezing for a couple hours but insisted it was just cold air making her chest tickle. Her passing out was far from foreseeable, she'd always been the most sturdy of them all. So when she was out cold gasping for breath everyone was reasonably panicked as they rushed her home. Luckily for them the Jade Palace had plenty of medical staff, Kung Fu wasn't a safe and delicate lifestyle after all.

Diagnosed with a dreadful case of bronchitis, the doctors insisted she rest and get plenty of fluids. It seemed she'd been quietly suffering from it for a couple days before now. Shifu even had to order the stubborn Tigress to remain confined to bed when she pitifully insisted that she was still needed to help. A warm compress for her chest was suggested to help clear her lungs of congestion. When she wasn't hacking up a hairball she was passed out under the many blankets. The five remaining warriors took it upon themselves to take turns taking care of the tiger. It was the least they could do for her, even if the healthy Po, Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey still had to juggle helping out the valley deal with the Ice Age-like winter.

To say it was a joyous occasion would be a huge blatant lie. It'd been a few days since the Tigress fell ill.

Tonight was Po's turn and in preparation he'd made some hot soup and tea, carefully spooning out a hearty portion for Tigress with a ladle. From within the kitchen his friends ate their share, shivering with blankets over every shoulder. Viper took comfort in the warm body of Monkey and Crane as the two boys situated themselves close for heat.

"Anyone remember what the sun looks like again?" Monkey inquired from between chattering teeth.

Crane gave a sardonic sort of smile from his long beak. "You know, I could fly up there tomorrow to get myself a reminder."

"Mind taking me with tall guy?" Mantis popped up from under Crane's hat.

"Oh stop being so dramatic you two," Viper quipped, her tail trembling as it kept her spoon pitifully steady. "It's not that... _achoo_!" She dropped her utensil and with a miserable pout, slithered her way around Monkey's neck. The blanket he had easily spread over her lithe form. "Never mind. It is _that_ awful."

Po cast his comrades a sympathetic glance and Monkey hid his hands beneath his pits. "I can't imagine how bad Tigress has it, then again she's sick, she doesn't have to go out in the cold." Looking thoughtful he grinned. "Maybe we ought to all get sick!"

A chorus of _no_ quickly filled the kitchen instantaneously, even the lazy Po wasn't too keen on the plan. Monkey looked wide eyed at his fellow warriors.

"Wow guys..."

"I like keeping my lungs in my body, yes surrey!" Po exclaimed. "You're on your own this time!"

"Yeah, and sides, I don't even _got_ lungs," Mantis huffed enviously. "I'd be stuck taking care of _all of you_!"

"Anyway..." Viper began. "You better get that soup and tea to Tigress, sweetie. In this weather it'll get cold fast!"

"I know, I know," the giant panda replied, smiling as he began balancing the bowl and cup on a tray with his large arm. "There's extra soup also guys, I feel like we're gonna need it." A large howl of wind outside seemed to answer that statement, everyone shuddered. Po lumbered his way out with all the grace a panda could only possibly have.

"Lucky Tigress getting dinner in bed," the primate began and the trio still remaining shot him a look. Blinking slowly Monkey puffed out a ball of white air. "What?"

As the panda made his way down the halls he chanced a glance out the thin windows, only to find them to be glistening with ice. Even with his thick pelt and heavy weight Po could feel the very chill itself make its way through his skin. Trying in vain to withhold a shiver, Po quicken his pace in hopes that a bit of physical exertion could help toast him up.

Coming to the familiar corridor of the dorms he and his friends slept in, Po headed for the room across from his own. Gently nudging the paper aside after knocking, he was met with a series of awful sounding _groans_ in the dark bedroom. A single candle fought for dominance over the night feebly and like the weak candle he was met with the sight of a even more feeble tiger curled into a ball on her bed.

Swaddled in blankets almost like a baby, faint rasping followed the rise and fall of her breathing form.

"You awake?"

Miserably she growled and rolling over slightly, her ember eyes glowered at him. He grinned awkwardly at the glaring tigress and shuffled his way over to sit at her side.

"So I thought you might be hungry..." the panda began, brandishing the soup and tea like a peace offering. Again she stared at him, brows knotting tightly together. She was slightly propped up on her elbows weakly. "My dad's Secret Ingredient Soup and honey tea, ya know, for that pesky sore throat?"

Tigress blankly watched him and before Po could say more, she exploded into a fit of sneezes and coughing. Bracing for impact he raised the tray to shield his face but only realized it sent the bowl and cup sliding down rapidly. Even in Tigress's ill state she managed to neutralize the situation as she skillfully caught them with one massive arm. Still though it quivered under the weight and how tired she was.

"Watch it," she finally croaked, Po hurried to fix the food back on the tray before setting it down on the floor next to them. "I don't want burns."

"Um... sorry... reflex and stuff... anyways!" Po reached over to her to gently hoist her into a sitting position. Tigress felt like dead weight and she was reluctant to be moved, the warm blankets fell down around her waist. So for the most part Po was dragging her up. "Can't have you eating like that, you will choke."

He got a good look at the tiger and she truly did look ill. Her eyes were sunken and tired looking, hooded heavily over the orange irises. She hadn't had a good grooming in days as she was about as ruffled as a baby bird. With it being winter and all she was fluffed up more so than usual, making her face look fuller. Much to her dismay Po could see knots around her neck and head that she was too tired to bother with.

Oh boy she was a hot mess.

"Don't say it," Tigress grumbled, as if reading his mind. "Don't even think it."

"Say and think what?"

"Good," she quipped, managing a smirk before it fell, she grabbed at her muzzle to muffle a cough.

Po grabbed a tissue from the box set near her without question, dangling it at her face before she swiped it to clean at her paws and mouth.

"Thank you Po."

"No thanks necessary, it's what best friends are for!" He smiled at her and went to lift the dinner tray to lay it gingerly on her lap. Without thinking he took the napkin next to the soup bowl to tuck it into the collar of her shirt. "Now make sure every single drop gets in you and not on ya." Po instructed sternly, shaking his finger like a house wife.

She only watched him with a lightly raised brow before beginning to eat her meal. Tigress shook immensely from a mixture of cold and fatigue. Whenever the bowl looked ready to tip over he was on the scene immediately to fix it again. Half of the soup polished off, she attempted to pick up the tea cup. She nearly dropped it in her trembling, Po quickly cupped his paws around hers to steady them.

"Allow me!"

"Po," she growled. "I'm not a infant."

"Yeah but you're sick!" He exclaimed, managing to wench it from her grasp. Luckily she wasn't as iron tight when riddled with an ailment, so it was easily done.

"I can not believe that you're doing this," Tigress grunted, feeling the tea cup's rim meet her lips. Po tipped the cup to help her drink it, Tigress pushed him back with a unhappy scowl.

"Yeah me neither, didn't think I'd ever get to help feed THE master Tigress!" A rumbling sound akin to thunder met his tiny ears and Po complied to avoid getting his nose scratched with a sheepish grin. "Okay, I get the memo. Not to joke about."

He was about to put the cup back on the tray when Tigress heaved a sigh, as if physically expelling the last ounces of her wounded pride. At his curious look she merely curled her bottom lip, akin to a pout only the tiger master could have.

"It's good tea," she only offered and received a smug quirk of the panda's lips. Po helped her finish off the tea but let her have her way when the cup was deemed stable enough for Tigress by Tigress herself. "I may as well salvage what's left of my independence here..." She lamented after sipping down the last drop of honey tea.

"Hey, you lost about ninety nine percent of that the moment you passed out in the snow," he quipped and felt her glare peirce his skin. Grinning broadly as he lifted his paws to protect himself from her eyes, he added, "I'm only saying what the doctor told us, easy."

"Rubbish," she hissed quietly, clenching her fist together and nearly snapping the delicate China. Her nostrils flared loudly before she put the cup down, calm again. "Either way, I appreciate what you and the others have done for me."

He looked happy at her words despite the fact that they sounded like a croaking frog. Tigress dipped her spoon in the soup and made quick work in downing the rest. Tigress breathed a content sigh at having her belly warm and full with good, tasty food. Her eyes looked livelier now despite the rosy red rawness to them. He received the tray with the empty bowl and tea cup, placing it away on the dresser and out of their way.

"Thank you for dinner Po," the tiger said pleasantly. "It was delicious as always, even if I can barely taste anything these days..."

"Can't feel your paws, now you can't feel your tongue, what's next?" Po playfully quipped before making himself comfortable once again at her side.

"Oh hush your mouth," Tigress scoffed but her lips were turned upward.

They fell into silence as Po looked at her, she met his gaze questioningly when he began to stroke his chin in a thoughtful manner. Her eyebrows raised she inquired what had him so inraptured.

"Your fur."

"What about it?" Perplexed at the answer she idly pressed her palm into her striped head, looking up best she could.

"It needs to be brushed, like seriously," he mused. "You're a big hairball."

"Oh like you're the last one to know about proper grooming and hygiene," Tigress replied with snarkiness. She smirked at his offended look, accompanied with his arms crossed childishly.

"Hey now _that's_ uncalled for." Pouting, his brows sloped forward at her smug expression. Heaving a breath he realized he really had that coming. One did not just comment on Tigress without the feline master biting back. "I'll bite, I deserved that one."

"Did you now?" She only bemused and the panda couldn't believe she was doing this to him. "Bless Oogway above, the great Dragon Warrior isn't as clueless as he seems."

"Ouch, you aren't hard core for nothing. Also kudos bringing the dead into my verbal beating, Tigress."

She smiled at him and Po realized just then being on the receiving end wasn't so bad if he could make his friend happy. It wasn't often she smiled so broadly. Though he wished it wasn't at his expense.

"I mean it with love, Dragon Warrior," his companion evenly said, looking fondly at him. He returned the favor after trying but failing to hide his own smile and chuckle.

"I meant the same too, which is why I, the bodacious Po, will brush your fur!" Pumping his fist gleefully, he heard a stunned _'wait, what, no,'_ from Tigress as he scrambled away to look for the hair brush.

He did find it quickly but Tigress wasn't having any of it. "No."

"Aw, c'mon Tigress! Everyone deserves a little pampering!" He insisted, puppy eyes bared and wide at the tiger.

"I think being fed was enough for me, so I'll have to decline."

"My generosity knows no limits!"

"My patience is at its peak," she huffed. "Don't you even try it. Just give me the brush, I'll do it myself if I look so unruly."

He narrowed his eyes and the gears in his head were turning. After several moments of contemplative silence and a stare down between the two warriors, Po grinned broadly. Holding out the brush invitingly, he hummed, "OK Tigress, you win."

"Just like that?"

"Hey what can I say, I'm a pushover when it comes to you."

She rolled her shoulders and reached for the brush...

...only to feel Po grab at her wrist and push it aside quickly as he lunged to pull the brush through the fur along her head. Eyes wide at the sheer audacity of it all, he held her by the shoulder.

"Wow, you're really knotting up," she heard him say and she wondered idly if he meant the fur or her muscles that were stiff as a board.

However she had to admit, he was very gentle but she was still irked at being tricked into his games. Tigress let him have his way, only because she was still fatigued beyond any reasonable measure.

Or at least that's what she told herself to salvage her pride. Eyelids drooping at the comforting strokes of the brush through her fur, she couldn't help but _chuff_ softly in content, causing Po to slowly stop. He stared at her blankly and Tigress scowled. Never did the giant panda hear such a sound from her.

"What?"

"Are you choking on something?" He raised his brows in mild concern, praying a Heimlich wasn't necessary.

"Just shut up and keep brushing me," Tigress only said as sweetly as she could despite the annoyed undertones, leaning her head against the brush like a demanding house cat.

Po complied with a victorious smirk, lightly running the brush along her forehead and ears. Tigress closed her eyes, feeling his palm leave her shoulder to touch her chin. She looked so at ease, Po could only think, angling her face about to get at the stubborn knots at her fluffy cheeks. He would enjoy this while he could, it wasn't everyday one could say they got to see the softer side of master Tigress.

Heck, with how squinty her eyes and face got, he could even add adorable to that too. But he knew better than to tell her that. Even after he got all the tangles he didn't stop grooming her, under his palm the tiger's fur was soft and shimmered like gloss. The small smile was the icing on the cake for Po, who paused a moment to admire his handiwork.

Feeling that the panda had stopped brushing her, Tigress looked at him with arched brows. He just grinned ear to ear at her in blatant admiration, letting his thumb tickle her soft cheek. She didn't seem to mind as she leaned lightly into his touch, smirking up at her friend.

"Do I dare ask what is going through that head of yours?" Tigress murmured, the panda had long since dropped the brush to cup her face, happily threading his thumbs and index through her elegant cheek fur.

"Honestly? Nothing," he replied, chuckling heartily.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"Do I dare ask?" Po playfully echoed her. "Is it about my _brilliant_ plan about cooking rice in my stomach by eating it raw and drinking boiling water?"

"No but I do plan on never letting you live that stunt down Po. It'll be the legend of legends to go down in Kung Fu history," Tigress began. Po mumbled a _'darn it'_ under his breath. She paused before widening her smirk into a small smile. "As I was going to say... I'm so lucky to have a friend like you," she hummed softly, fondly rubbing her face into his hand.

He was so flattered and with a stunned smile, the panda squeaked, "Awesome..."

They fell into a comfortable silence as both gazed into the others eyes. Po, without thinking, just idly let his face drift towards her, earning a mocking glare from Tigress at his intention.

"I'll get you sick," she told him but Po shushed her.

"You're ruining it," he quietly whined, Tigress chuckled low in her throat.

"I'm saving you from getting my bug."

"Maybe I want your bug," Po insisted childishly, their faces very close. He could feel her breath fanning his nose.

"Shifu will Wuxi Finger Hold you to the dynasty..." She declared in a whisper, grinning.

"Then it'll be so worth it just for you..."

Before he could let their muzzles touch, Tigress suddenly went wide eyed and broke into a fit of coughs right in his face. Yelping out in shock as each warrior hid their face, Po scrambled backwards.

 _"Tigress!"_

"What? I thought you wanted my bug," she laughed from between coughs. She sounded breathless as she struggled to stop, clutching her massive paws against her chest tightly.

"I was in the heat of the moment!" He explained as he wiped out as much of the germs from his face that he physically could. Po made a face, mouth a gap and still looking surprised that the tiger coughed all over him.

She was gasping loudly, usually so serious, she was now grinning widely. Tigress croaked out, "That will teach you to speak lies."

Po finished wiping at his face, scowling at the amused tiger. Eventually when she was beginning to make painfully obvious wheezing sounds, he hurried over to pat her back, helping her to get over the coughing fit.

"Please don't die on me here," he begged, clutching Tigress to himself.

"I'm not dying you idiot. I mean, Dragon Warrior," she wheezed, cracking a smirk despite her misery.

"I think that's enough fun for tonight, yup," Po declared, letting his paws roam her spine in a comforting fashion. "Time for sleepy time Kittykins."

"Excuse me?"

Not giving her time to clobber him, Po gently but firmly pushed her to lay down on the bed. Hovering over the tiger, he worked on pulling the blankets over her muscular form.

"So... doctor thinks that you should be better by next week," Po began. "You excited?"

She looked at him with half lidded eyes, suddenly appearing very tired. That coughing fit must have taken a lot out of her.

"In a way," the warrioress said.

He gave her a strange look, pursing his large lips. "I was expecting a _'isn't it obvious Dragon Warrior?'_ Or something..."

She chuckled, reaching her arms up so she could fondly place her paws on his elbows. "I will be happy to be well again Po but I will miss this."

"This?"

"Just the time we've gotten to share, you and the Five. It really opens your eyes to things." She let her gaze drift closed sleepily, still smiling.

Po smiled slowly at her, very much touched. "We're family Tigress, you know that. An awesome Kung Fu family." He heard her laugh softly.

"Of course, and I'm happy we are. What I ever could have done to deserve you all is still a mystery."

"I ask myself that same question," the giant panda replied, leaning down to brush his snout along her soft brow fondly. She reacted by chuffing lightly, squeezing his arms fondly before letting them go. "Anyway... um, sweet dreams buddy."

"Sweet dreams panda," Tigress replied affectionately. Then she added, "I apologize for coughing on you. I do not wish to make you ill."

"Hey, I'm the bodacious Dragon Warrior, Tigress. 'Sides, since when have I _ever_ been sick before?"

Little did Po realize that a week later when Tigress was finally healthy enough to leave the confines of her room that his words were all bravado. Out in the snow did the panda ward off worries left and right from his Kung Fu family.

"It's just cold air ticklin', honest guys!"

Not too long after was Tigress hauling a gasping panda bridal style up the steps to the Jade Palace. His friends looked on with obvious amusement despite Po practically dying in her arms.

"This looks really familiar," Monkey chuckled.

"Less screaming though, Po was way more vocal," Crane added with a grin.

" _'Out of the way, Dragon Warrior coming through! Tiger down, tiger down! Don't die Tigress!'_ " Mantis mimicked loudly and earned a scolding slap from Viper with her tail that sent the bug in the snow.

Tigress only rolled her amber eyes.

It seemed like the cycle would begin anew as Po smiled pitifully up at the tiger who tucked him into his dorm. Tigress pulled many heavy blankets over him as she smirked.

"When have you ever been sick before indeed..." She chortled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his brow.

"First time for everything..." Po only answered dreamily despite his raw voice. He really couldn't tell if his face was hot because of his fever or because of just how amazing it felt to have Tigress with him.

Either way, he was one happy panda no matter the reason.


End file.
